Knot-tying generally requires tying a flexible material, e.g., rope, to another structure, e.g., a ring or a boat cleat, by manipulating the flexible material. Different types of knots have different properties. For example, knots vary in strength, difficulty in tying, and difficulty in untying. A knot that is improperly tied will not have the desired properties of the particular knot type. Consistently tying good knots requires skill that is developed through practice with tying specific knot types.
Further, in some contexts, e.g., when sailing, it is important not only to tie knots properly, but to tie them in an efficient and timely manner. Again, this skill is developed through practicing tying specific knots.
To achieve proficiency, it is advantageous to practice tying knots in a realistic setting. In the context of, e.g., boating or sailing, it may be inconvenient to practice tying knots on the actual structures (e.g., cleats) of the boat or dock, since the boat or dock are not easily portable or may not be readily accessible. Further, some people may be uncomfortable practicing in a public setting, such as where a boat may be docked.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a realistic practice apparatus that allows a variety of knots to be tied, e.g., in a portable and/or mountable unit that is relatively small.
Further, it is desirable to provide an apparatus that is varied and flexible in the arrangement of structures to which the knots are tied.